Amnesia Returns To The Addams Family
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Gomez has amnesia again only this time it's worse. Anjelica Huston as Morticia Addams & Raul Julia as Gomez Addams but loosely based on the sixties tv series. T for now but rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat I do NOT own The Addams Family Tv series, movies or anything involved. The Addams Family was written by Charles Addams.**

 **Note: This fan-fiction is loosely based on the addams family tv series (1964 - 1966). The last episode of the first season, "Amnesia In The Addams Family". However I picture Anjelica Huston as Morticia and Raul Julia as Gomez rather than John Astin and Carolyn Jones. Not that they weren't awesome as Tish and Gomez but simply because the tv series was long before my time as I was born in 1991 so it's just easier for me to picture Anjelica and Raul as Tish and Gomez.**

 **Amnesia Returns to The Addams Family**

Morticia and Gomez were sitting on the sofa they kept in the cemetery watching as a now sixteen year old Wednesday and Pugsly chased each other around attempting to bash the other over the head with shovels while a now six year old Pubert was with his Uncle Fester and Dementia playing with dynamite sticks.

"Fire in the hole!" They heard Fester shout followed by an earth- shattering boom and a manical giggle from their youngest son.

"Oh Gomez, isn't he just precious?" Morticia cooed over Pubert with a proud smirk and Gomez smiled,"Ah yes Cara Mia, he's got his mother's laughter. Deviously insidious."

"Yes and his father's demonic good looks. I wonder what Mama is up to, she's been keeping awfully busy lately. I do hope she's not up to her old tricks again, do you remember when she offered to do cousin Itt's hair for the Halloween party we threw last year?" Morticia replied and Gomez shook his head at the memory.

"Unfortunately yes, poor Itt. His hair was hot pink for three weeks, I still cringe when I think about it. Ugh!" Gomez shuddered and Tish chuckled dryly.

"Mhm or when she invited Ophelia to spend last Christmas with us? Honestly, I thought my sister would never leave. I know she's my elder sister but I can barely stand her awful cheerful outlook for two hours never mind two days. I love my sister but sometimes I swear she was adopted or something, after all we are complete opposites and that is a serious understatement." Morticia muttered as Pugsly and his sister ran past them shovels swinging but missing by mere inches.

"Wednesday darling, be careful not to accidentally bash your father in the head with those because I swear if I ever have to almost wear pink and call him... Ugh Honey bun or doll boy again I'll set myself on fire but not before I ground both you and your brother for the rest of your lives." Morticia hissed with dread.

Wednesday stopped running and turned to her mother, a puzzled look on her face,"...Honey bun? Ugh is right, those pet names are positively disgusting! Wait... why would father make you call him... that?!"

"You don't remember? When you and Pugsly were Pubert's age your father accidentally hit himself in the head with an old Indian club and couldn't remember who we were but worse than that he had changed so drastically I thought he was ill. He said he hated my black dress and tried to make me wear a pink one instead and as if that weren't bad enough, he absolutely insisted that I refer to him as Doll boy or Honey bun. I have never been so horrified in my entire life and ever since then we have made sure that he never gets hit in the head ever ever again by his hand or anyone else's for that matter and I intend to keep it that way so please for my sake and your father's be careful." Tish cringed with a deep scowl plastered on her face.

"Very well Mother, we'll be careful I promise. Won't we Pugsly?" Wednesday asked her brother as if in warning not to cross their mother.

Pugsly nodded,"Yes, we'll be careful Mother." he replied a little too quickly before his sister grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of their parents hearing range.

"Pugsly Addams, Don't you dare even think about it because unlike you I plan on living long enough to die on my own terms. You might like Mother to kill you but then again you would because you are a... what is it they call other boys who suck-up to their mother's? Oh yes that's right, A mama's boy is what you are but not me! So I'm warning you now because if you piss Mother off I am not going to save your ass this time. You make her angry then you can just suffer the consequences because I'm not gonna bail your ass out anymore. From now on, you are on your own!" Wednesday growled viciously at her brother who merely scoffed.

"Your loss Sis, you're gonna miss all the fun besides Mom is all talk. I mean really _Honey bun, Doll boy?_ Mother would sooner cut out her own tongue than call Father that, she's exaggerating that's all. I bet Father never even had amnesia, probably just pretended he did as a practical joke and obviously Mother fell for it. And she's says Aunt Ophelia's dumb, I think she's got that backwards or they're both dumb." Pugsly laughed and Wednesday glared daggers at her brother.

"Pugsly Gomez Addams, How dare you call our Mother a liar!? You are the most disrespectful, ungrateful whelp of a person I've ever known and that is saying something especially for an Addams!" Wednesday shouted as tears began streaming down her face before hauling off and slugging her brother in the face as hard as she could and then ran off into the house.

Pugsly howled in agony at the force of his sister's blow and Gomez stood up with a sigh after seeing and more to Pugsly's horror hearing what had just happened.

"Alright Pugsly fess up, what did you do this time to upset your sister and do not lie to me young man?" Gomez demanded an explanation while Morticia ran after Wednesday to make sure her beloved daughter was alright.

Wednesday was lying face down on her bed sobbing when she heard her bedroom door open and then close.

"Wednesday? Darling, whatever did your brother say to make you so upset?" Morticia asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and placed a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder.

Wednesday looked over her shoulder at her mother before throwing herself into her mothers waiting arms and Morticia wrapped her arms around her daughter who cried heart-wrenching sobs into her shoulder.

"Pugsly s-said that Father was just pretending to have amnesia and called you a liar, He said you were dumb enough to fall for it and implied that Aunt Ophelia wasn't the only one who was dumb and that you were dumb too if not more. I yelled at him and asked how he could dare to call you a liar, I said he was disrespectful and called him an ungrateful whelp. And then I socked him in the face. He said that you'd sooner cut out your own tongue than call Father a doll boy. I hate him Mother, my brother has become my worst enemy and I hate him for it. He's a bloody traitor and a disgrace to our family!" Wednesday growled angrily.

"Watch your mouth Wednesday, I know you're upset and with good reason but calling him names is uncalled for, although I admit he may have deserved the blow to the face. As for your brother, I will deal with him accordingly if your father hasn't already. Now dry your tears and go play with your Uncle Fester and little brother while I go have a little chat with our dear Pugsly." Morticia hissed angrily.

Wednesday dried her eyes and did as her Mother asked, going off to find her little brother and uncle.

Morticia stood and slowly strode off looking for the eldest of her two sons but Gomez found her first,"Is she alright? Are you?" he asked in concern.

Morticia bowed her head in sadness,"She's fine now I think but darling, she was absolutely hysterical. I hate seeing her so upset but the worst part about all this is that she was upset because Pugsly apparently said some extremely cruel things and according to Wednesday he was saying them not about her but about me. She was very upset and angry with her brother because according to her he was being insulting and disrespectful towards me. Now upsetting his sister by being cruel to her is one thing but to make her so upset that she's worried about my feelings being hurt is uncalled for. I don't want her to worry about me over some petty words her brother throws around intended to hurt my feelings. That boy needs to learn that if you want to truly hurt someone's feelings with words you say it to their face and not behind their backs. Using his sister to get to me is not something he's not going to weasel his way out of, not this time. I've had enough of his newly acquired teenage attitude to last a life-time and he just turned sixteen, this ends right now. I will not allow our son to behave as if he were a... a typical teenager, Pugsly is an Addams and it's time he started acting like one." Morticia seethed with anger which was oddly unusual for her.

Usually Gomez was the quick-tempered, easily angered and hot-headed one while Tish was normally so calm, cool and collected at least on the outside but this time Pugsly had gone too far.

"Tish are you alright? It's not like you to be so quick-tempered. It's obvious you're angry and-" Gomez started but she quickly cut him off.

"Angry?! Gomez I'm not angry, I'm absolutely furious! How could he be so cruel? And calling me a liar?! I don't think so, I do not tell lies!" Morticia fumed before adding,"Where is he? I'm going to teach our son some respect, I thought we'd raised him better than that but clearly we did something wrong."

Gomez sighed knowing better than to argue with Tish,"He's in his room playing with the knives in the electrical sockets."

Without a word Morticia spun on her heels and stormed off towards her son's room, Gomez following along behind her.

She opened the door to his room to see Pugsly sitting cross-legged on the floor sticking his knife into an outlet on the wall,"Pugsly give me the knife. Now." Morticia ordered and Pugsly groaned in annoyance.

"Pugsly, listen to your mother." Gomez demanded and so Pugsly handed his knife to his mother,"Fine, here. Take it then." the boy replied.

"Thank you. Now, we need to talk young man. You have made your sister very upset and angry which would be fine if this were a simple matter of sibling rivalry however when she is upset over my feelings being hurt you must realize you've gone too far. If you truly want to hurt someone's feelings with words, you say it to their face and not behind their back. After all, if it is the truth then it will hurt far more when said to their face than it would being whispered as if it were petty gossip." Morticia explained calmly and Pugsly smirked.

"Okay Mother. I think you exaggerate and lie, I think that Father only pretended to have amnesia and I think that you fell for it. I think if anyone is stupid in this family then it's not Aunt Ophelia, it's you!" Pugsly replied proudly as his father's eyes darkened with barely concealed anger.

"Do not call your mother a liar! Apologize, now." Gomez growled and Pugsly just crossed his arms over his chest.

"No need Darling, I will handle our son. Pugsly Gomez Fester Addams I am not stupid and I do not lie but if it is stupidity and lies you seek then you shall have it. You are going to spend the next three months with your Aunt Ophelia and when you return we shall see who is a stupid liar and who is not. Pack. Now. You're leaving first thing tomorrow morning. I have had it with your nonsense young man, you love your _smart_ Aunt Ophelia so much well good because you're going to live with her for three months. Just remember Pugsly that when she's making you watch Little House On The Prairie, don't come crying to me. After all I'm just your _stupid mother!_ " Morticia said with air of finality and a smirk.

Pugsly gulped,"No, I'm sorry Mother! Please don't send me to Aunt Ophelia's, I don't want to watch little house on the prairie. Please I promise I'll never call you a liar again just please please don't send me to live with her."

Morticia smiled wickedly,"I know you won't and I accept your apology. I forgive you Pugsly but you're still going to live with your Aunt Ophelia, it'll do you some good. Now start packing."

With that Morticia walked out of the room closing the door behind her and Gomez,"That'll teach him, I hope."

"How do you even know if Ophelia will be home?" Gomez asked confused and she smiled,"Oh she'll be home darling, trust me. Besides I talked to her yesterday about possibly sending Pugsly to stay with her for awhile and she was absolutely thrilled by the idea. I'm going to call her and let her know, she's going to be ecstatic." Morticia replied.

"Tish you are simply amazing." Gomez said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Gomez. You do have a way with words my love." Morticia smiled.

Gomez went to play with his trains while Morticia talked to her sister on the phone little did either of them know that Pugsly had a plan of his own and nothing about this plan was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat I do NOT own The Addams Family Tv series, movies or anything involved. The Addams Family was written by Charles Addams.**

 **Note: This fan-fiction is loosely based on the Addams family tv series (1964 - 1966). The last episode of the first season, "Amnesia In The Addams Family". However I picture Anjelica Huston as Morticia and Raul Julia as Gomez rather than John Astin and Carolyn Jones. Not that they weren't awesome as Tish and Gomez but simply because the tv series was long before my time as I was born in 1991 so it's just easier for me to picture Anjelica and Raul as Tish and Gomez.**

 **Amnesia Returns to The Addams Family**

The next morning when Pugsly woke up he decided to get some revenge on his parents for sending him to his Aunt Ophelia's. So here he was lurking just outside his parents bedroom door waiting for his father to awake and get up leaving his mother to rest a little longer as his father always did. When Gomez finally did emerge Pugsly whacked his father over the head with a metal baseball bat.

Gomez hit the floor with a sickening thud and Pugsly gave a wicked smile,"Ah, it's true what they say. Revenge is sweet." he snickered before running downstairs for breakfast.

Morticia was have a delightfully horrible sleep when she was suddenly awakened by something that sounded like a tiny earth-quake so she slowly got up, got dressed and intended on going downstairs for breakfast but when she reached the hallway she found Gomez lying on the floor knocked out cold.

"Gomez what on earth are you sleeping in the hall for?" she asked but he gave no reply and Morticia involuntarily shuddered in fear.

"Gomez? Gomez darling wake up, you're scaring me and not in a good way." Tish said as she knelt beside her husband and patted his cheeks,"Gomez Please, wake up mon cher!"

Gomez groaned and slowly sat up,"Thank the gods you're alright! Gomez what happened to you?" Morticia asked frantic with worry.

Gomez looked up at her and looked surprised to see her,"Oh hello Morticia, when did you get here? Ophelia must be thrilled you came to visit. Well our home is your home, you're family after all." he replied and Morticia felt her eyes well up with tears as she stood up.

"Ophelia? Get here? Visit? Gomez, I live here with you and our three children as well as your mother and older brother Fester. You and I are married and have been for years, don't you remember mon cher?" Morticia asked still trying to hold her tears at bay.

"Tisha, I don't have children and I'm married to your sister Ophelia. What's the matter? Did you and Lurch have another fight?" Gomez asked and Morticia raised an eyebrow.

"Lurch? Why would I have an argument with Lurch? ... Wait a minute, did you just call me Tisha?" Tish asked.

"Yes why? Something wrong with that nick-name?" Gomez asked and she nodded.

"As a matter of fact there is, I hate it and you know it! Now you still haven't told me why I would fight with Lurch so explain. Now." Morticia replied shortly in frustration.

"Well because you're married to him, of course. Morticia, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Gomez asked.

"Lurch? I-I'm m-m-married to Lurch? Gomez, how could you?!" Morticia stuttered as she lost control over her emotions no longer able to hold back the tears before she bolted down the stairs so fast she nearly tripped on the hem of her dress.


End file.
